Lazos
by AlphaChoi
Summary: —No podemos —susurró el menor separándose del pelinegro. — ¿Por qué? —preguntó este. —Tú sabes el por qué…—una lágrima recorrió su mejilla./ La sangre llama y lo tentador te destroza, ¿seguirás de todas formas?  B2ST
1. Lazos 1

**Disclaimer:** No son míos. Solo la trama.

**Género:** Drama, romance.

**Pareja:** Muchas.

**Canción:** I don't understand by U-Kiss

* * *

><p><strong>Lazos; capítulo I<strong>

**.**

**.**

El gélido viento golpeaba su rostro con suavidad, el olor a tierra mojada inundaba sus fosas nasales. Sus dientes castañeaban un poco, pero nada de eso le iba a quitar las ganas de ir a trabajar. Ejerció más presión en su torso con sus brazos cruzados contra él. Caminó observando el paisaje invernal que se le ofrecía, no había mucha gente a esa hora, pero en cuanto llegara a la tienda de comestibles, de seguro el lugar estaría repleto, ya que era uno de los pocos locales de aquel barrio que contenía calefacción.

Con pesar sacó su mano al frío ambiente para abrir la puerta, ya había llegado, la campanilla de la puerta tintineó, provocando que las pocas personas que había dentro le mirasen. Saludo educadamente a todos dentro y cogió el delantal de trabajo y tocó el hombro de su amigo para que notase que había llegado.

—Déjame estos últimos a mí —le dijo Kikwang al cansando chico. Este asintió desapareciendo de la caja registradora —Vete a casa y descansa. El muchacho se fue dejando a Kikwang solo. Este comenzó a atender a las pocas personas que había a esa hora de la mañana.

Soltó un suspiro en cuanto el último cliente se fue. Volteó a ver el reloj de pared, eran las nueve con quince.

El lugar estaba en completo silencio, Kikwang suspiró una vez más antes de comenzar a limpiar un poco el lugar. Tomó los cereales ordenándolos por color, se colocó los audífonos —aunque lo tenía prohibido — y se dejó guiar por la música, estaban tan centrado en la canción que no sintió el tintineó de la campana que anunciaba un nuevo cliente.

Era alto, mirada penetrante y cabello negro. A primera vista se veía frío, pero tenía un gran corazón. El apuesto muchacho miró el lugar, viéndolo completamente vació. Tomó un canasto para compras y recorrió el lugar poniendo dentro todo lo que necesitaba. Sonrió en cuanto vio a un delgado y pequeño muchacho bailar mientras ordenaba los cereales. Dejó el canasto en el suelo y se quedó mirando al muchacho con una sonrisa en su rostro. Para su gusto bailaba bien. No pudo evitar soltar una risa al ver que el joven bailarín no notaba su presencia. Se acercó cuidadosamente y tocó su hombro. Kikwang se sobresaltó, al voltear sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo. Quitó sus audífonos rápidamente.

—Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento —se disculpaba el avergonzado joven. El pelinegro sonrió dejando levemente aturdido a Kikwang.

—No, no te preocupes —le comentó sonriendo nuevamente—.Sólo quiero pagar esto —le mostró la canasta de productos. Kikwang caminó hasta la caja registradora, marcando cada producto, presionando botones, le entregó la cuenta. Las manos de Doojoon rozaron levemente las de Kikwang, este último se sonrojo por el contacto, después de todo el pelinegro era bastante atractivo.

—Gracias…—entrecerró un poco sus ojos y acercó su rostro para leer la piocha que traía el muchacho—Kikwang—le sonrió.

—De nada señor —asintió.

Doojoon rió ante la mención de aquella palabra. ¿De verdad se veía tan viejo? Quizás las noches en velas le estaban pasando la cuenta a su piel y la juventud sólo iba quedando en el escenario.

—Sólo Doojoon, nada de señor —comentó dejando las bolsas de sus comprar en el suelo, tenía tiempo de sobra— ¿Hay mucha gente en las mañanas? —preguntó buscando tema de conversación.

Kikwang negó con la cabeza. Su garganta estaba seca, en su joven vida había visto un hombre tan atractivo como él.

El muchacho sonrojado aclaró un poco su garganta para poder decir algo.

—A esta hora no hay mucha clientela...llegan como a las doce o más tarde —comentó mirando su reloj blanco de pulsera, el cual marcaba las diez con cuarenta. La melodía de un teléfono móvil interrumpió la escueta conversación que estaban manteniendo los jóvenes.

El pelinegro contestó mientras Kikwang le miraba de reojo, fijándose en sus oscuros ojos, pálida piel y como sus cejas estaban curvadas hacia abajo dándole un toque de enfado.

—Bien hora de partir —sonrió nuevamente mientras anotaba algo en un papel—.Me agradó conversar contigo Kikwang, ten —dijo deslizando su numeró móvil a través del mesón —llámame cuando estés aburrido —le guiñó tomando sus bolsas nuevamente y abandonando la vacía tienda.

Kikwang se quedó mirando la puerta, suspirando. Tomó el papel entre sus dedos, jugueteando con las puntas, quizás le llamaría, tan sólo…quizás.

La campanilla de la tienda tintineo alertando a Kikwang de la llegada de nuevos clientes.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Abrió la puerta de su hogar con lentitud, estaba agotado. Ese día habían ido más personas de lo habitual.

Al entrar notó el silencio sepulcral en su hogar. Su madre no debía estar y menos su padre.

Kikwang caminó hasta la cocina y encontró una nota escrita por su madre en donde le indicaba que se iban por una segunda luna de miel, que había dinero suficiente para que viviera por dos semanas y los teléfonos de emergencias estaban pegados en la alacena. Y como última advertencia que su desastroso novio no durmiera en casa.

Kikwang rió con lo último. Su madre no aprobaba del todo su relación con Junhyung, le decía que ese chico le rompería el corazón, que buscara algo mejor, pero Kikwang no le haría caso, quería mucho a Junnie como para dejarlo. Pegó un salto al oír como la ventana de la sala era abierta y algo caía con peso al suelo. Camino con suavidad para no hacer ruido y su corazón comenzó a bombear de forma normal al ver a Junhyung tirado en el suelo, levantándose con cuidado.

— ¿No puedes golpear la puerta como alguien normal? —preguntó mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Junhyung sonrió y avanzó hasta donde estaba él.

—Recuerda, según tu madre no soy normal —comentó burlonamente—.Y pensé que estarían tus padres— rápidamente demandó los labios de Kikwang, fundiéndose en un meloso beso. Las manos del más bajo recorrieron con ternura el pecho del mayor. Se separaron por la falta de aire.

— ¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó Kikwang adentrándose a la cocina, en busca de algo de comer.

—De ti —le susurró Junhyung rodeándolo por detrás, podía sentir la cálida y acompasada respiración de su novio en su cuello. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

Kikwang volteó haciendo un puchero. Había hablado cientos de veces que él no se sentía preparado aún. Junhyung lo entendía pero se estaba aburriendo un poco.

—Perdón…Yo

—Lo entiendo, no te preocupes —le dijo Junhyung sonriendo forzadamente. Preparó algo de comer y sirvió ambos platos. La comida transcurrió sin problemas, el menor no sabía si contarle sobre el atractivo muchacho que había visitado su tienda. Masticando el último trozo de pollo, decidió no decirle nada. No quería problemas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Cariño —llamó una dulce voz desde la sala de estar. Doojoon dejó el libro que estaba leyendo y bajó ante el llamado de su progenitora. Esta le entrego un sobre que le había llegado hacia pocos minutos, mientras el joven leía. Doojoon tomó el sobre y se marchó a su cuarto sin decir nada.

Se sentó sobre su cama con las piernas cruzadas. No sabía porque un extraño miedo le había invadido de pronto, sus dedos rozaron los pliegues del sobre y se decidió a abrirlo.

Leyó aquellas palabras una, dos, tres, hasta siete veces. No podía creerlo. Lanzó la carta lejos, pensando que era una broma de pésimo gusto.

Pasaban las horas y todavía aquellas palabras seguían en su mente. Con la desesperación a flor de piel, buscó un cigarrillo, prendiéndolo y fumando de él de forma inmediata.

_"Eres adoptado" "Adoptado"_ era lo único que su mente repetía. ¿Quién le estaba jugando esta broma? No quería preguntar a su madre, quizás la haría sentir mal. Decidió dejar el tema mientras daba otra calada a su cigarrillo. Con la mano libre buscó su móvil y marcó a la única persona que podría comprenderle en estos momentos.

— ¿Diga?

—Sé que es tarde, pero… ¿podemos vernos? —preguntó y luego botó el humo del cigarro. Esperaba una afirmación.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Mahgad. Espero que les guste. Este lo terminaré, lo juro. Quiero un hermoso RR, besitos.<strong>

**PD: "Grita" estará en hiatus indefinido xDDD**


	2. Lazos 2

**Disclaimer:** No son míos, son de Cube. La trama es mía.

**Pareja:** Muchas.

**Canción:** Words that hurt me , by U-Kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Lazos; capítulo II<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

Espero en el antejardín a su novio, el único que podía comprenderlo en estos momentos. Estaba molesto por esa carta, no entendía cómo alguien podía hacerle eso, aquella broma tan infantil y dolorosa.

A lo lejos divisó una cabellera rubia y su corazón latió furiosamente, sonrió. Cada vez que lo veía pasaba eso, al igual que la primera vez en que lo conoció.

_Fue en una de sus tantas presentaciones, luego de recibir el aplauso del público, Doojoon caminó hasta su camerino y saludó a algunas chicas que le estaban esperando fuera para decirle que le había salido excelente y que era guapo, todas esas cosas que él escuchaba a menudo. Se sentó a descansar un momento, cerró sus ojos y los abrió de inmediato al escuchar unos leves golpes en su puerta. Suspiró preparándose para escuchar los gritos de esas adolescente, al abrir era una persona encargada del teatro diciéndole que alguien quería conocerlo. Estaba oculto tímidamente detrás de la aquella persona, sus mejillas sonrojadas y mirada gacha. Su cabellera rubia brillaba bajo la luz artificial y traía un ramo de flores variadas entre sus brazos. La persona del staff se retiró dejándole a solas, el pequeño muchacho se volteó en busca de soporte, pero Doojoon le calmó saludando con amabilidad, las mejillas del rubio se enrojecieron más de la cuenta y no decía nada. Le entregó las flores y su mirada se posó nuevamente en el suelo._

_— ¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó tratando de que el menor hablara. Este elevó su mirada por primera vez, aquello ojos oscuros y tímidos le robaron el corazón de forma inmediata. Sintió todo su mundo moverse, tanto que se sujeto a la pared._

_—Mi nombre es Yang Yoseob —saludó repetidas veces, luego mordió su labio y miró a Doojoon—.Soy su fan, señor Yoon —el mencionado rió y le dijo que no le dijera señor, que le hacia sentirse viejo._

_Los días pasaron en los cuales se conocían. Su primera cita, su primer beso, el primer "te amo"_, Doojoon sonrió en cuanto vio a Yoseob llegar.

— ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó preocupado el menor mientras inspeccionaba su rostro, tocándolo con ambas manos.

Doojoon tomó su mano y jaló de él, llevándolo fuera de la casa. No quería que su novio se preocupara en vano, sólo necesitaba un consejo, y él era el indicado para dárselo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kikwang sintió como unos brazos rodeaban su cuerpo y lo hacían apegarse más a otro cuerpo cálido. Kikwang abrió sus ojos, para luego sonreír y volver a cerrarlo, había olvidado que Junnie se quedaría a dormir con él. Volteó para quedar frente a frente entre los brazos de un dormido Junhyung, con los ojos cerrados comenzó a recordar cómo había conocido a su novio.

_Era una tarde luego de la escuela, todos los estudiantes estaban saliendo apresuradamente, ninguno quería encontrarse en la salida o a la vuelta del colegio a Junhyung, los estudiantes huían de él como un ratón escapando del gato. Su nombre era sinónimo de violencia, miedo y otras atrocidades._

_Kikwang era nuevo, y nadie le había advertido de Junnie, llevaba dos semanas y aún nadie le hablaba no sabía el por qué. Se tomó su tiempo en arreglar su mochila, prendió su mp3 y lentamente comenzó a caminar hasta la salida. Iba en su mundo en cuando sintió que alguien le quitaba los audífonos, se volteo y vio a un muchacho con la camisa desabotonada en los primeros lugares y la corbata suelta. Le miraba sonriendo, Kikwang le imitó y sonrió amigablemente._

_—Lee Kikwang, ¿cierto? —el delgado muchacho asintió con rapidez. Junhyung sonrió aún más—Tú y yo saldremos a partir de hoy, ¿de acuerdo?_

_Kikwang le miró sin comprender nada, ¿salir? ¿Cómo amigos? ¿Un verdadero amigo?_

_— ¿Serás mi amigo? —preguntó con timidez, la risa burlona de Junhyung inundó el lugar._

_—¿Amigos? No, serás mi nuevo novio —el menor y delgado negó con la cabeza. ¡Ni siquiera le conocía!_

_Junhyung le miró sorprendido, al parecer nadie le había hablado de él. Se acercó hasta Kikwang tomando su rostro con la diestra, besó suavemente casi acariciando su mejilla con sus labios. Volteó y caminó hasta la salida, antes de desaparecer gritó su nombre._

_—Por cierto, soy Junhyung —el otro chico quedó perplejo en el lugar._

_Rió mientras dormía al recordar, cuando Junnie le esperaba fuera de su salón todos los días, como le seguía a casa, lo llamaba, donde Kikwang iba él estaba, hasta que un día aburrido del constante acoso por parte del mayor, aceptó salir en un cita con él. Y bueno, el resto es historia._

Abrió sus ojos para ver a su novio dormir cómodamente, se acercó más a él y beso sus labios castamente.

No podía imaginarse una vida sin él. Sobre todo cuando supo que era adoptado, Junhyung había estado en cada momento para consolarlo, secar sus lágrimas y darle buenos consejos.

_Estaba anocheciendo, las lágrimas caían como gotas de lluvia a través de sus pálidas mejillas. Abrazaba con fuerzas sus piernas, mientras el sollozo que emitía con fuerza de desde su pecho no podía cesar. En parte era su culpa por curioso, por otro lado él culpaba a sus padres de no haberle dicho antes, quizás cuando era más pequeño para que el dolor se disipara con los años._

_No quería revisar su celular, era más que seguro que tendría unas cien llamadas de sus padres._

_Estaba oculto bajo un árbol que estaba doblado de tal forma que las personas podían ocultarse bajo su ramaje, ahí había sido su primera cita oficial con Junhyung. Como deseaba que él estuviera, pero quizás sus padres no le habían avisado, después de todo para ellos no era más que un delincuente juvenil._

_Cerró sus ojos y dejó que la cortina de saladas lágrimas bañara completamente su rostro. Lo que le dolía era el no saber por qué su madre biológica lo había abandonado en la calle, como decía esa carta._

_El ramaje se movió, mostrando aquella figura que hacia latir su destrozado corazón. Era Junhyung._

_— ¿Cómo me encontraste? ¿Y cómo sabes que pasó? —preguntó sorbiendo su nariz y con la voz cortada._

_Junnie se sentó junto a él, y paso torpemente su brazo por los hombros de Kikwang, atrayéndolo para darle conforte y calor. Acarició su cabello, esperando a que el menor se relajara, lo cual hizo._

_—Te encontré porque fui aquí donde te traje por primera vez —Kikwang alzó su vista para ver a Junhyung mirando el ramaje, la poca luz que se filtraba provocaba que sus ojos brillasen más de lo normal —. Y me enteré cuando entre por la ventana —bajo su mirada y le sonrió a su novio—.Me asusté, nunca había tenido miedo Kikwang, ¿sabes cuanto me preocupaste? —regañó sin brusquedad._

_El menor comenzó a llorar nuevamente, Junhyung preocupado por haber herido a su pareja, le hizo contar lo sucedido, este entre lágrimas narraba todo lo que había leído en aquella carta y sus pensamientos al respecto._

La alarma le alertó que debía irse a trabajar, con cuidado de no despertar a Junhyung. Lavó su rostro y comenzó a arreglarse para ir a la tienda. Sin saber el motivo de sus ansias por irse antes, cogió sus cosas y caminó con rapidez. En el trayecto su corazón latió con susto al notar que había olvidado avisar a su novio, pero quizás este ya sabría que él estaría trabajando.

Despacho al trabajador nocturno y comenzó con felicidad y rapidez a atender a los nuevos clientes. La tienda estaba llenísima, volteó para ver la fecha, era fin de mes, ahí estaba el motivo de ver a tantas personas.

No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero su cuerpo se sentía lento y agotado. Atendió al último cliente y se desplomó en su silla. Secó el sudor de su frente y lamió sus labios. Estaba sediento.

Caminó hasta el sector del agua y se puso a pensar cuál debería tomar. No había nadie, así que podía darse el lujo de ver cada botella.

—Holgazaneando otra vez —una voz ronca le hizo sobresaltarse, volteó con rapidez quedando atrapado entre los brazos de Doojoon.

—Doojoon…—susurró con las mejillas sonrojadas totalmente, este no deshizo la posición y le sonrió, dejando ver sus perfectos dientes.

Sus ojos se conectaron, sin saber por qué Doojoon se inclinó hacia Kikwang, pero el menor se hecho un poco hacia atrás, el mayor se estaba acercando cada vez más. No sabía porque el desconocido Kikwang le estaba provocando esa extraña atracción. Necesitaba conocerlo más y quizás algo surgiría. Agitó levemente su cabeza al notar aquellos pensamientos de infidelidad.

— ¡Kikwang! —sus ojos se movieron al pasillo. Con los ojos entrecerrados y queriendo matar al tipo que lo sujetaba entre sus brazos, estaba Junhyung.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ohmahgay. Comenten, comenten y comenten. Oh, sí también les quería dar las gracias 3 porque mi fic Café ganó, y que si ustedes no me hubiesen pedido hacer un fic largo no hubiera empezado nunca. Las amo (:<strong>

**Alpha**


End file.
